Porque La Vida No Es Solo Guerra
by Ichiruki589
Summary: No todo en la vida es guerra... También hay amor y pasión, la oportunidad de ser felices en medio de toda esta guerra, en medio de la sangre y en medio del dolor, aún hay oportunidad para el amor... JeanxSasha y ErenxMikasa


_**Buenas a todos los que pasen a leer este fanfic.. Aclaraciones: los personajes que utilizare no me pertenecen, si no que el dueño de estos es Hajime Isayama… Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene lemon así que el que lea, es bajo su responsabilidad, si no les gusta la pareja de Jean por Sasha y si tampoco les gusta Mikasa y Eren allí está la puerta -señala puerta imaginaria- e é bueno ahora si a leer…**_

_**Capítulo 1 Ruidos Extraños en la cocina..**_

_**Sasha estaba corriendo como desquiciada por el lugar pues de nuevo le habían castigado, por haber robado algo de pavo y haber sido encontrada con sus manos en el pobre pavo, el cual ahora se mantenía en su boca y ella babeando con un suave sonrojo, ante esto los pobres chicos que la encontraron tuvieron pesadillas, ya que ella cualquiera se traumaría viendo a esa chica comer de esa manera tan desgarradora al pobre pavo, lo bueno es que el pavo ya estaba muerto si no aquello había sido una fiesta de sangre; Aun corría sin darse por vencida y mientras todos la miraban, a la vez comían frente a esta, cosa que le causaba un tic en el ojo pero lo soportaba.**_

_**Jean la miraba y pensaba como mierdas era que estaba tan loca, porque demonios era tan rara y linda, se sonrojo ante su pensamiento y un tic se formó en su ceja izquierda maldiciendo sus pensamientos, con un suave sonrojo –Uy Jean que tanto le ves a Sasha.. No será que ya te ah dejado de gustar el cabello de Mikasa- si el idiota de Eren soltó ese comentario con una leve seriedad, Eren aprovechaba cualquier momento, cualquier chica para metérsela a patadas en la cabeza al idiota de Jean, porque debía confesar que sentía bastante celos de que no le agradaba ver a aquel idiota metiéndose con Mikasa y diciéndole "amo tu cabello Mikasa" hizo una burla barata en sus pensamientos.**_

_**Sasha termino su recorrido realmente cansada y camino hasta su habitación a darse una ducha, pues estaba toda sudada y acalorada, luego de la ducha se marchó de manera silenciosa a la cocina pues su compañera de habitación dormía, no quería ser mal educada, su hambre era demasiada pero no la devoraría a ella, así que salió y fue a la cocina todo estaba apagado, con una gran estrategia entro y fue a ponerse enfrente del refrigerador abrió la puerta, saco miles de platillos fue en busca de pan y se tiró al suelo a devorar, en silencio disfrutando de la carne y el pan, cuando de repente escucho que la puerta se abrió y miro hacia esta con un toquen de miedo en su mirada, la puerta estaba abierta y un frío aterrador se podía sentir, escalofríos espantosos sentía la joven cuando de repente –Maldita loca- susurro de repente, Jean se arrojó al suelo y Sasha respiro tranquila -¿Qué pensabas, que era un Titán Miniatura que venía a devorarte?- dice riendo mientras Sasha alza la ceja y baja la mirada, con un sonrojo porque era cierto lo que el ajeno decía, ella era algo miedosa y le daba escalofríos el tan solo pensar en que Jean era un titán que le daba la sorpresa –Eres un completo tonto- dice mirando a otro lado –Nah la tonta eres tú, por ser tan miedosa aunque- mira al suelo recordando sucesos pasados, la muerte de Marco aún lo torturaba, la muerte de sus demás compañeros era un triste dolor que aún profanaba.**_

_**Un silencio incómodo y Jean se acercó a Sasha, se debería decir que el acercamiento fue demasiado, que provoco el sonrojo de la come patatas -¿Qué haces?- formulo una simple pregunta la chica, mientras Jean aún continuaba acercándose –Estoy solo- susurro Jean mirando al suelo –Demonios- sonríe mirándola –Sabes sueño con una familia- dijo Jean y a Sasha le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda y le dio un puñetazo, ella podía ser muy tranquila, pero se sentía ofendida por la proposición irrespetuosa que el chico hizo; Sintió los labios de Jean sobre los de ella y unas lágrimas se le asomaron a sus ojos, Sasha lo empujo y le dio una bofetada –Jean creo que ayer te lo deje claro- susurro haciéndole recordar que ella ayer rechazo esa proposición de matrimonio, novios y amantes, Jean le tomo el mentón y lo elevo mirándola serio –Ah maldita sea Sasha no puedes negar lo que sientes, hemos tenido una relación de amigos con derecho… Hemos compartido besos y abrazos, ahora no aceptas un compromiso conmigo- elevo un poco la voz.**_

_**Sasha le miro de reojo mientras brotaban lagrimas –Ah Jean no entiendes- sonrió débil –No quiero que te vuelvas más importante, no quiero enamorarme- susurra con la mirada en el suelo –No quiero enamorarme y luego enterarme de que te perdí- dice mientras le miraba de manera directa, Jean maldijo internamente él no podía prometer que estaría vivo durante las misiones, no podía asegurarle que el regresaría –Sasha estúpida yo no te aseguro que viviré, pero quiero disfrutar mi vida a tu lado, lo que me quede de esa vida quiero estar contigo- susurro y se subió sobre Sasha tomándole el mentón comenzó a besarla –Quiero vivir el momento contigo- confesó, porque finalmente se olvidó del hermoso cabello de Mikasa o tal vez no. **_

_**Ah Sasha le sorprendió esa actitud tan sorprendente, pero no se negó a responder y se abrazó a este, mientras permitía que el acariciara sus piernas y cintura, el beso continuaba y se hacía cada vez más intenso Jean bajo al cuello de este, mientras pegaba su miembro a la entrepierna de Sasha la cual sintió aquello y movió con lentitud su cintura, se separaron momentáneamente a tomar aire se miraron a os ojos y luego continuaron con el beso, Jean le quito los jeans y se deshizo de lo demás, dejándola en ropa interior, la tomo de la cintura elevándola del suelo y posicionándola en la mesa, la respiración de Sasha se agitaba aún más, sus mejillas continuaban rojizas, Sasha lo acerco y lo termino de desnudar, con la ayuda de este y lo tenía ya en ropa interior, se sonrojo.**_

_**Se acariciaron besaron cada parte de sus cuerpos, produjeron sonoros gemidos, jadeos y era tan placentero aquello, Jean posición su mano en la intimidad de Sasha provocando más gemidos de su parte, Sasha se sonrojo más al sentir una sensación extraña entre sus piernas –Jean- gimoteo el nombre ajeno –Que es eso- pregunto de manera inocente –Tu apunto de correrte- dijo con una seriedad extraña, mientras el sonrojo continuaba en sus mejillas, luego de eso se sintió como la mano de Jean se mojaba con los líquidos ajenos, saco la mano y lamió sus dedos –Sabes tan bien- volvió sobre ella y saco su miembro penetrándola con cuidado, sabía perfectamente que ella aún era virgen y no quería lastimarla; Empezaron los vaivén entre ellos y su respiración estaba al límite.**_

_**Jean jugaba con los senos ajenos, los apretaba y ahora los lamía, mientras una sorprendida Sasha lo miraba, es que aquello le era tan nuevo a esa chica, pero no negaba que lo disfrutaba, de repente empezaron los movimientos más intensos y Jean disfrutaba de que su miembro fuese apretado entre las paredes vaginales de la chica, continuaron así por bastante tiempo, se amaban por completo y se seguían acariciando, pero en el otro de la puerta estaban 3 sorprendidos muchachitos Armin, Mikasa y Eren con los ojos abiertos un sonoro sonrojo y las ganas de correr como imbéciles –Mierda que es eso- pregunto un Eren, con un tic nervioso –Son solo ruidos extraños en la cocina- Mikasa alzo los hombros y dio vuelta regresando a su habitación… **_

_**Jean se acercó al oído ajeno y gimió de manera ronca –Me vengó- y así fue, los liquidos de Jean ya estaban adentro de Sasha la cual grito su nombre con un sonrojo, mientras movió más sus caderas, para luego quedar rendida sobre la mesa, mientras le miraba con pena y vergüenza, se acercó a él y lo abrazo mientras permitía que lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos –Jean nunca te mueras…**_

_**Bueno cap hasta aquí espero les agrade y me comenten mucho *-* se que Jean y Sasha es raro, pero en fin son linda pareja en mi opinión e é cualquier cosa, tomatazo o insulto o halago, para eso están los comentarios y mi correo electrónico, el cual no daré xDD Bueno por ahora bye bye ~**_


End file.
